Symbiote
by Yin Long Nocturne
Summary: Harry is pulled into the lake by the Inferi. Sinking to the bottom his body lands in a cave inhabited by an ancient species - the oldest on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It seems my recent trend of almost, but not quite killing my main characters seems to be continuing... But fear not, they always survive, even if they're vastly changed!

Warnings: this fic has Harry almost-not-quite die by the hands of the Inferi. His genetic code is then mutated by a symbiote. There are some descriptions of his innards and them not being inside his body. Harry has a panic attack about being underwater, and believes he will drown - he doesn't.

* * *

><p>"Sir?..."<p>

"Sir!?"

"Are you okay?"

"Wait, of course you're not. I just forced a gallon of an unknown, probably toxic, potion down your throat. I'll get you some water, Professor Dumbledore." Without a thought to the potential consequences, Harry grabbed the goblet and dipped it into the moat surrounding the plinth that had held the locket.

The instant the lip of the cup hit the water's surface it began to boil, writhing with long deceased bodies as the Inferi began to rise to the surface. They surged up, skeletal fingers grasping at Harry's wrist and arm and swiftly pulled him into the water.

Sharp bone slashed two deep cuts into his abdomen, the pain and the feeling of warm blood gushing into the icy water was the last thing Harry consciously perceived as he sunk down to the bottom. In a last, hindbrain driven struggle for air Harry thrashed himself into a cave too small for the Inferi to venture into. This cave was instead populated by a species far older, but no less strange. These aquatic creatures also acted on instinct, on a set of instructions buried deep in genetics passed down through centuries.

Sensing a warm, live presence the creatures nearest to the cave mouth fought violently with each other to get to the potential host body first. The lucky survivor, missing a chunk out of it's tail as the price of it's victory, nosed along the prone form. Looking for a way in, and finding it in the large 'x' shaped hole in the body's abdomen.

Most of the internal organs had already been lost to the Inferi, but the creature pushed out the last of them, leaving only those protected by the ribcage. Confident of it's new home it began to secrete a thick, viscous fluid that would ensure it's continued survival. A potent formula of new genetics that would overtake the original genetics of the host form, allowing it to house the creature and strengthening it so that it would survive without some of it's internal systems.

The new genetic code in the creatures secretions quickly worked on the body of the host, modifying almost all of his current genetics, only leaving a small section of already mutated code untouched. Soon the body took in a shuddering breath, water rushing into newly capable lungs and forcing it's way out of barely formed gills. It began to heal, skin and bone and muscle knitting together, new cells dividing at a rate far beyond what it had previously been able. But, perhaps the most important changes were being made in the host body's brain: neural tissue that had been damaged by lack of oxygen was rejuvenated, and new pathways were formed, entire sections and processes created in the spaces between existing paths.

* * *

><p>Harry's eyes fluttered open, new nictitating lids protecting his now enhanced sight from the water that surrounded him. He quickly shut his eyes again, sure that he was dreaming the watery cave filled with snake like creatures. The brush of scaled bodies along his limbs soon had him opening them again.<p>

Then, he panicked. Because human beings couldn't breathe under water, not even wizards. Not without out bubble head charms or partial human transfigurations. The second task had taught him that while there were ways around it, humans were still definitely not meant to spend any great length of time underwater.

Limbs flailing out in every direction, scattering the not-snakes that had crowded around him. He desperately held his breath, however, like humans weren't meant to be underwater for very long, they also couldn't repress the urge to inhale for very long. Sure that he was going to drown it took Harry an embarrassingly long time to realise that he was breathing water into his lungs and out through his gills. Not unlike the ones that had formed when he'd eaten the gillyweed Dobby had stolen out of Snape's stores for him.

Lifting a cautious hand to his neck, he pushed a finger against the sore slits. They ached fiercely, unlike those created by gillyweed, pulling his hand up to his eyes he saw the distinct lack of webbing and felt the stirrings of panic well up again. Firmly tamping down his anxiety, he looked around the cave he was in. Presumably, it was somewhere in the moat with the Inferi, who were suspiciously absent. Instead it was inhabited by hundreds of snake-like creatures, twisting and turning around each other, alternately seeming to play and fight with their fellows.

Harry lifted a hand up toward one of the nearer creatures, mesmerised by the rippling of it's fins. It appeared to noticed his curiousity and fanned it's fins out to their full span. It began looping around in the water, dancing around his hand. Harry smiled at the display, the creature was beautiful, in a way, it's rich patterning changing with it's mood and surrounding. It's colours brightened as he ran a finger down it's side.

Suddenly, Harry became aware of a feeling of jealousy and resentment permeating his mind. He'd learnt from Voldemort's repeated attacks of his mind as he slept what a foreign mind felt like. Yet this presence was even stranger than the twisted mutation that was Voldemort's mind. It was emotional and impressionistic, no hint of verbal language. Instead there were more nuances of violence and pride and anger than he had ever felt. Somehow Harry could understand every detail perfectly, and he responded without conscious thought. Sending back feelings of 'don't worry, it isn't important' and swiftly followed it with a strong burst of curiousity.

He received a feeling a great excitement, wonder and pride. The last was dual toned, both directed at Harry and the mind the emotional pulse had come from. Marvelling at the intelligence of the creature communicating with him, he forgot to be alarmed that he wasn't alone in his mind anymore. His experiences with both Snape and Voldemort had taught him the immense value of mental privacy.

A sharp nip to his outstretched finger brought him back to the present. It seemed the creature in front of him was unimpressed by his distraction. The burst of resentment and anger that came when Harry slid a finger carefully over the fins of the creature made him chuckle. And he sent back a feeling of fondness and it's okay. It seemed his new mental companion didn't believe him though, a scaled head poked it's way out of the gashes in his abdomen and hissed venomously at the creature Harry was absently stroking.

The appearance of this snake coming out of his stomach made Harry reflexively clutch at his guts. He could clearly see the raw wounds and he remembered the feeling of overwhelming pain he'd felt before he'd passed out. It's okay, don't worry, safe; the feelings bombarded him, reacting to his blind panic and fear. The snake curled its way around Harry's hand, undulating slightly as it radiated feelings of warmth, sanctuary, safe. Harry couldn't help but relax under the soothing onslaught. he'd never felt anything like that before - the bone deep certainty that something cared for him, would feel his pain and do it's best to reduce it. Partnership, solidarity, togetherness, shared. Harry basked in the feeling of warmth that suffused him, even in the bitter chill of the water. Gratitude, wonder, new, together, strong. He pushed his own feelings down the emotional bond, and soon was lost in a new world of sensation and communication. Familiarising himself with this new, nuanced language of emotions and impressions.

* * *

><p>Harry didn't know how long he spent, exploring this new connection, communicating with and learning from his new companion. But soon he remembered why he had come to this cave in the beginning. And with that memory came the realisation that he didn't know what had happened to Dumbledore. Filled with worry for the Headmaster, he began to shift, warily testing out his limbs. He was determined to make it to the surface in one piece. Curiousity, leaving, why. The feelings pushed at the corners of his mind, and he returned with important, precious, injured, need to help, determination and the feeling of landsky/not water that seemed to represent the world outside the lake. There was no reply for a minute, then determination, willingness, understanding, will help came flooding in.

Buoyed by his companions willingness to support his venture through the Inferi to the surface, Harry stroked his stomach in thanks. He turned to the cave mouth and began to swim. He wasn't sure how well he'd be able to fight off the Inferi, he didn't know where his wand was and he was a clumsy swimmer at best of times. He needn't have worried, as he turned toward the surface, a stream of the snake creatures swarmed out of the cave, holding back the Inferi and leaving him a clear path to the surface. Unthinkingly he sent a pulse of wonder, incredulity and thank them through the bond, he didn't know if the creature sharing his mind could communicate with anyone else.

It was quickly confirmed that it could, when every one of the snake-like creature turned their head toward Harry as he lingered, just under the surface, and splayed their fins to wave goodbye to him. A helplessly fond smile spread across his face, these creatures who couldn't communicate with him but in the most rudimentary form. Creatures that hadn't met him, or even known of his species, until only a few hours ago were better friends to him than any member of the human race that he'd met before. Promising himself he would return to the cave again in the future, and communicating as much to his companion, he broke through the surface; gasping the dank air into his lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't think I've ever written this much in one go. Almost 3,000 words in about 4 hours, wow. Thanks to anyone who read chapter 1 and followed, favourited etc.

Warnings: major character death here, and then there a dead body that Harry takes with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

He only took the time for a few gulping breaths, feeling the water from his lungs gushing out of his gills and over his shoulders. Quickly, but artlessly he struck out toward the centre island. In the dim light he could just see Dumbledore's slumped figure. Harry prayed that he had just collapsed from exhaustion.

As usual, whatever gods there were ignored Harry's prayers. When he dragged himself onto the shore to kneel by Dumbledore's body it became horribly apparent that there was no life left. His eyes were glassy and his face a rictus of pain and terror.

"No." It was a choked off, bitten out gasp. "You can't…" He drew in a shuddering breath. "The Wizarding World needs you! You can't be dead!"

Harry sank back onto his heels, head bowed, "I need you," it was barely a whisper, an admission that cost him dearly. Tears slid down pale cheeks to mingle with the filthy water of the lake.

Slowly he became aware of the slow waves of _caring_, _don't hurt, grieve, companionship _and the impression of _always be here _and _never alone again. _Harry wrapped his arms tight around his sides as his silent tears became outright sobs. The offer of comfort just as much the reason as Dumbledore's passing.

When his tears had subsided enough for Harry to be able to see clearly, he bent over Dumbledore's form and gently slid his eyes closed. He carefully laid Dumbledore out on his back and crossed his arms over his chest, curling lax fingers around his wand.

"I'll see that you get back to Hogwarts for a proper burial, sir. You have my word of that." With a final glance at the grandfatherly headmaster, he put his grief aside for the moment. He had more pressing matters to deal with - like getting them out of this bloody cave.

Harry looked out at the lake, hoping to see the boat they had ridden across when they first arrived, an unknown span of hours before. When he saw it he cursed, it had drifted over to the other side of the cavern again, and without his wand, Harry had no way of summoning it back to the island.

"Right. Think, Potter." He exhaled steadily, mind whirling. "Focus, remember the feeling from the Dementors, you managed to cast a wandless lumos then. You can manage a summoning charm now." Harry muttered under his breath, closing his eyes and emptying his mind of everything but the desire to feel his wand in his hand.

He knew the feel of the smooth, polished wood like he knew his own limbs, and soon enough the phantom presence was replaced by solid wood smacking into his outstretched palm. Harry was relieved that his opening gambit had worked so quickly. And he felt his feelings of _accomplishment, satisfaction, elation_ mirrored back at him, with the addition of _pride, mine,_ through the bond. He pulsed back a quick burst of happiness, before his emotions returned to a more sombre tone.

"Alright, accio boat," It still amazed Harry what you could do so simply with magic. The boat zoomed toward the island, it's mooring rope trailing behind it. A subtle twitch of his wand had the boat coming to a gentle halt at the water's edge, keel dug slightly into the ground.

"I'm sorry about this, Professor," Harry said, returning his attention to the Headmaster, "But I don't how else to get you out of this cave. Mobilicorpus." Carefully, Harry maneuvered Dumbledore's body into the boat, keeping him two inches above the bench seat. Leaving most of his focus on the spell he was anchoring, he positioned himself at the bow and shoved the boat off the island, taking two steps into the water before jumping in beside Dumbledore's body.

Before he could worry about getting the small vessel to the other side the moat began to churn slightly, and Harry could see the rippling patina of the creatures from the underwater cave. A small army of the snake-like beings had amassed behind the boat to push it forward, with smaller platoons to the left and right to corral the craft into moving in a straight line.

In almost no time at all they had reached the other side, with the boat once again dug into the ground, only this time in front of the cavern's exit. Harry stepped out of the boat, careful not to destabilise it too much. Once he had both feet safely on the ground, he pulled Dumbledore's body up again, floating it out in front of him as he exited the cave. Just before he stepped out into the still black night he turned slightly, pushing a complex mix of emotions through the bond and trusting his companion to pass it on to the rest of his kind in the lake. Harry wanted them to know he would keep his promise, no matter how long it took.

The air outside the cavern was no less dank, the stench of seaweed, dead fish and salt lay heavy in the air. However, the bracingly stiff breeze was a welcome change from the foreboding stillness of the cave. Harry stood, letting the wind ruffle him, dry him out, not noticing that what should have been a bone deep chill, was merely a coolness on his skin. Through the bond he heard an echoey relay of the lake creatures reply _anticipating, waiting, surety, promise, trust_ and he let it fill him with purpose, slowly beginning to fill in the blank space that Dumbledore had once occupied.

Harry exhaled a quick breath before setting off, up the beach toward the top of the cliff. It would no doubt be a long day to follow on from a long night. As first inklings of dawn began to show over the horizon he made his way up the rough, rocky path he had followed Dumbledore down.

Once he reached the top of the cliffs and looked out over the sea in the sluggishly brightening light of dawn, Harry had a moment of realisation. He was a sodden teenager, wearing ripped and filthy clothes, with a corpse hovering by his side. If he took a single step into town, he'd be arrested on sight and Dumbledore wouldn't get back to Hogwarts. The Headmaster would end up in a muggle morgue and Harry would probably be up for a murder charge faster than he could blink.

The nights events were quickly beginning to catch up with him, but Harry knew he needed to find somewhere to hide, and soon. He weighed his options, but in the end a magically sealed cave was the best bet he had. Even if it was full of magical undead and had to be opened by blood sacrifice. With a sigh, Harry returned back down to the beach, much faster this time in the stronger light.

Safely inside the cave's entrance he stopped to take stock of his situation. He had Dumbledore's body to keep safe, that was his top priority. Then he had to keep himself alive, and out of trouble, as much as anyone with the Potter Luck could. But he also had a lot of new friends, who would probably help him if he asked. Harry curled up against the cave wall with Dumbledore laid out near the opposite side and watched the sun rise over the dull countryside of Allhallows, Rochester. He'd need a few hours sleep before he could decide what to do next.


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: the usual major character death and dead bodies, there's also a suicide (by an animal not a human) it's not explicitly stated but that's what it is. Harry is also threatened because of his species, but nothing comes of it.

Many, many thanks to gasacan90 who let themself be dragged into a lengthy conversation about plot and backstory and characters and helped me plot out an entire arc of this story. Without them this chapter would have been far, far worse.

* * *

><p>When Harry woke again the sun was beginning dip below the horizon. As he exited the cave mouth and looked out his eye was caught by the Thames, wending it's way back inland, and slid to the bright orange glow of the sun through the clouds. It looked like a great ball of fire, slowly sinking it's way into the Earth. He sat, mesmerised by the light reflecting through the clouds.<p>

"Fawkes!" He cried, "Of course, apparation isn't the only magical way to travel instantly." As Harry opened his mouth to repeat his call, with more intent, the phoenix appeared in a flash of fire. Fawkes gazed quizzically at Harry, as if asking why it wasn't Dumbledore who had called him.

"I'm sorry, Fawkes, I'm so sorry." He said, as Fawkes flew to Dumbledore's body. He could only watch as the tears that welled up in the phoenix's eyes did nothing. The shriek that Fawkes gave, as he hopped back from Dumbledore's form, was a potent mix of grief, rage and fear. It rang out, louder than anything Harry had ever heard before, and left echoes in his ears as it passed.

"I'm sorry," Harry said again, reaching a hand out to stroke only the phoenix's crest. The bird stood stiffly for a moment, before seeming to droop. He pushed his beak into Harry palm once, before he let out another shriek, quieter than the last but no less heart-wrenching.

"Could you take us back to Hogwarts? He deserved to be buried properly."

Fawkes's only reply was to hop forward again, and rest his head on Dumbledore's chest. He let out a soft chirrup, the straightened and nodded once at Harry.

"Drop us outside the castle please, I don't want to scare the students." He said softly, and they were gone. Flashing between the Cave and Hogwart's ground in a fraction of a second. As soon Fawkes had set Harry down, just inside the border of the Forbidden Forest, he flew off toward Hogwarts.

"Wait," Harry called after him. Fawkes didn't look back, barreling toward the Astronomy Tower. He could only watch as Fawkes flew into a beam of sickly green light and began to fall back down to the ground. There was something about the phoenix's determined race to the tower that made Harry think Fawkes had been aiming for that curse.

"No!" Harry ran out onto the lawns, the spell still anchored to him pulling Dumbledore's body with him. He fell to his knees by Fawkes prone form, Dumbledore's body settled so his shoulder almost touched Fawkes's outstretch wing. A sudden green cast over the world made Harry look up, staring at the skull and snake that hovered above the Astronomy Tower.

"Hey! You!" The rough shout from behind spurred Harry into motion. Cutting the thread of magic to the levitation spell, he sprinted back into the Forest. He was pretty sure he could lose his pursuer in the trees.

Harry didn't stop running until he was so far into the forest he couldn't see the green light through the trees. He stumbled to halt, breathing hard, and fell against the trunk of an old beech. Quickly, he surveyed his surroundings, eyes darting from shadow to shadow, watching for his pursuer.

The forest was as it always was, it seemed he was the only human intruder. Still, Harry climbed a ways into the branches of the beech, picking a fork that was concealed from the ground but still gave him a decent view of his surroundings. Hopefully he hadn't ended up near where Aragog's kin nested.

Even though Harry had slept through the day, as soon as his body settled in the trees branches his mind slid into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Harry Potter."<p>

"..."

Swoosh… thunk!

"Gah!"

"Harry Potter. You should not be here. This is centaur lands, those of Hogwarts are not welcome here. Return to the castle at once." Harry looked down to see the cause of his rude awakening and saw a chestnut centaur. Bane, if his memory was correct. Bane, who had another arrow nocked and aimed right for Harry's head.

"Right. Right. Of course." Harry said through a yawn. "Just a moment." His slip-slid his way back down to the forest floor, and rubbed at his eyes as he looked at Bane.

"I don't suppose you could point in the direction of the castle. I'm more than a little lost." The scornful look on the centaur face clearly conveyed his opinion of Harry's abilities.

"I suppose I should not expect one of your species to be also to use the heavens to navigate themselves. The castle lies to the east of here. I trust I do not have to tell you which was is east." With that he cantered off, either content to let Harry make his own way out of the forest, or unable to stand being in the presence of such an ignorant human any longer.

"Well, thanks for your help then, oh great centaur!" His retort met empty air, but it still felt good to be able to say it. So many times in the last few years he'd had to keep his mouth shut, pretend that Voldemort hadn't returned, that Cedric death had just been a tragic accident. Murder is murder, there was nothing accidental about Cedric's death, and to have to disrespect his memory because of public opinion was never something Harry felt at all comfortable with.

He also knew, though, that sometimes he had to keep quiet, drop his eyes and say 'Yes, sir. Yes, ma'am.' so that he would live to see another day. Hopefully a day when could make sure that people remembered what really happened, not the falsities written in the Prophet, or the propaganda from the Death Eaters and the Ministry of Magic alike.

As Harry made his way back to the Castle he hoped he wouldn't be forced to do the same to Dumbledore as he had to Cedric. He wished that Dumbledore would be respected for all he had done for the Wizarding World, and that his dignity would be maintained. He had little hope though, he knew that reporters like Rita Skeeter were a dime a dozen and wouldn't rest until they'd explored every possible avenue for scandal and censure.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: There isn't much by way of warnings for this chapter - Firenze unintentionally harms Harry, but quickly rectifies that.

The language that is used by the symbiotes is a bastardization of Coptic and ancient Coptic. It's probably gibberish even to people who speak the language. The full translations will be at the end.

* * *

><p>The weak light that filtered through the clouds was plenty illumination to see the damage to the castle. Scorch marks and divots standing out in sharp relief, painfully obvious to anyone who had ever been a student at Hogwarts. Harry's heart clenched at the sight of his true home, the battle that had raged while he'd been gone was clear in it's effects.<p>

He trudged up to the entrance hall doors, hoping he wouldn't run into anyone. Harry just wanted to collapse into his four poster in the Gryffindor boys dormitory. Preferably without being interrogated by anyone beforehand. He sighed heavily when his name was called as he walked through the first floor corridors.

"Yes?"

"Harry Potter."

"Firenze!" Harry startled at the sight of the centaur, he didn't take Divination anymore, had dropped it after O.W.L's.

"The walls have eyes, and the doors ears, Harry Potter." Firenze turned and retreated back into his classroom after that cryptic comment. Leaving Harry to puzzle out the meaning.

Harry stared dumbly after him, not really sure what to make of it. However, as he turned to head toward Gryffindor tower again his eyes were caught by one of the many paintings that lined the walls. 'Paintings that move, and speak… and often guard doorways.' With a pleased smile he followed Firenze into the forest like room, happy to have solved another riddle without Hermione having to take over.

"We had thought the sleplip keke were all eliminated. After the moste prrie ih sleplip retreated. Apparently we were wrong." Firenze looked steadily at Harry for a long moment before his gaze shifted, seeming to bore straight into Harry's soul. "Masheaneah eavol ha pay mah, ih sleplip. Oe!"

The lake creature's emotions exploded, _mistaken, not like that, apology, other, similar but different to us, _and Harry heard 'me prrie, askios psiki.' echo inside his mind. He shook his head wildly. He had never heard it speak before, the possibility of another language hadn't even crossed his mind. 'anok an pay reeti moste prrie ih sleplip, anok an ih sleplip, anok sleplip keke.' His confusion must have be easy to read because a soft wave of _apology, frustration_ came from the presence in his mind.

"It is talking to you." Firenze's solemn voice brought him back to the present.

"I... think so?" Harry didn't stop to wonder how Firenze knew that there was something else with him, he was too busy wondering what it was trying to say. "But it isn't anything I can understand. It sounds like what you saying before, though."

"I was speaking Coptic, or at least, a very old form of it. Could you relay to me what it was saying?"

"I can try," Harry paused to collect his thoughts, reaffirming the memory, "The first thing it said was: meh piri, askio piki."

"That makes very little sense, but it seems to be trying to say something about being a worthy soul and emanating love. Was there anything else?"

"Yeah, much longer. Anok an pay reti moste piri i sleplip. Anok an i sleplip, anok sleplip keke."

"This is slightly more fluent, but still," Firenze's brows furrowed deeply, mouth twisting into a grimace. "It is saying that it is not like the ones that were banished from this world thousands of years ago. That it is a child, that it is not like those my ancestors helped to vanquish."

"Wait. Wait. There was something on Earth. A forever ago that the Centaur's are still wary of."

"Yes. Harry Potter the moste prrie ih sleplip sowed discord wherever they went. They were terrible creatures, and it took many centuries to push them out. An alliance that has never been seen since, between all native magical species was formed. We have stories of dementors fighting beside unicorns, giants beside wizards. Every magical creature left behind their prejudices and feuds because they knew if the moste prrie ih sleplip stayed the balance would be destroyed."

"But, what were they?" Harry said, after a long, shocked silence.

"They are what the creature that sits in your gut will become." Firenze's voice was cold and hard. Harry had never seen a Centaur act like that before and it sent a shiver down his spine. _no! not like that, never. _The emotions were so strong that Harry double over as pain lanced through his skull, swiftly followed a churning in his gut as the symbiote writhed inside him.

Firenze rushed forward, Harry barely registered the sound of his hooves before he was being shoved up against the classroom wall. Hands pushing his shoulders flush with the cold stone.

"I will not allow you to hurt him." Firenze's voice was distorted, as if being heard through water, and then one of the hands moved away from his shoulder. Lightning fast it plunged into his gut and removed the symbiote.

Harry gasped again as his mind was flooded by foreign emotions _no, horror, impending doom, apology, desperation, imminent death, mortality._

"No!" Without thinking Harry reached out toward the creature that was wriggling desperately in Firenze's grasp. His arm hung suspended in the air for but a minute before he collapsed against the wall.

"Harry Potter."

"Firenze, give them back." Harry didn't know how he had managed to decipher anything from the emotional bombardment, but he knew that if he wanted to survive he needed the symbiote inside him once more.

The pallor of his skin, the rasp of his breathing and the shudder pervading his limbs must have convinced the centaur. Harry was rolled onto his back and gently flattened out. Firenze lowered himself to the ground and carefully pushed the symbiote back into the pouch.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed, when he finally reached the Fat Lady, both in relief and consternation. He was so close to his bed, and thus far mercifully unchallenged. The rest of his conversation with Firenze had been no less confusing than it's beginning. The countering emotions of the symbiote that were always fighting with Firenze's accounts of the 'moste prrie ih sleplip' - the demon snakes, as he had translated - hadn't helped at all. Harry was too tired. He needed sleep before even beginning to untangle the new mess he was in.<p>

"Is it true?" The whisper startled Harry out of his daze.

"What?"

"Is Dumbledore dead?" Harry was silent for a painful minute before choking out his answer.

"Yes. He is." He couldn't look at her, didn't want to think about it, and he was thankful that she just swung open without bothering to ask him for the password.

* * *

><p>Translations: in order<br>sleplip keke - snake child  
>moste prrie ih sleplip - hate emanating demon snake<br>masheaneah eavol ha pay mah, ih sleplip. Oe - get out of this place, demon snake. Go  
>me prrie, askios psiki - love emanating, worthy soul<br>anok an pay reeti moste prrie ih sleplip, anok an ih sleplip, sleplip keke - I not like (this) hate emanating demon snake, I not demon snake, I snake child.


End file.
